


Simper

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brit just giggled in response, settling into Ryan's lap and lazily pulling him down into a languid kiss. It was slow and lazy, not particularly passionate but that just fueled the fire in Ryan more. He and Gavin hadn't had a sex session together since Gavin decided to try to annoy him constantly, and the ache was starting to settle in. He tried to strengthen the kiss, hands slipping under Gavin's towel for just a moment before the man pulled away, slipping off Ryan's lap and turning to face him.</p><p>He was simpering. That coy look that Ryan had grown to both love and hate on his face, eyelashes fluttering as he swayed on his feet a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simper

Gavin made a lot of dumb faces. Like a lot. The amount of ridiculous looks he could pull was almost as irritating as the looks themselves. Like his pathetic attempt at puppy-eyes, when he'd widen his eyes as much as possible and push his lips out into a pout, usually joined with little whines and whimpers about whatever he felt was being unfairly done to him.

Another bad one was the smarmy smirk he'd direct right at Michael whenever he did something bad enough to make the curly-haired man scream his name in rage, his personal proverbial douche icing on the anger cake he loved to serve. His lips pulled into a tight, odd smirk, his nostrils flared and eyes bulging in a way that seemed to send Michael to a level of anger he didn't expect to reach, every time.

But his recent favorite had to be what was best described as a simper. A coy little look, his eyes sparkling with mirth, corners crinkling as his lips curled into a smile that radiated with flirtation. It'd been a relatively new addition to his ever growing list of faces, one he'd discovered only once he and the five men he'd been working with had started a more-than-professional relationship together.

He'd noticed himself starting to pull it when flirting with the guys, his lips just curling into the coquettish smile after a playful grope or comment to one of them naturally. Rather than comment on it like they often did, they just seemed to smile back, or turn away flustered. So naturally, that meant that he had to do the face until it drove one of them crazy, it was just his thing.

Ryan seemed to be unaffected by it the most. Gavin would go in for a little kiss or a glancing brush against the older man's crotch or ass, and when Ryan looked at him with confusion, he'd just simper back, waiting for a response but receiving nothing more than a chuckle as Ryan went back to whatever he was doing. Still, he'd continue trying, feeling unsatisfied with that level of reaction.

So he did it a lot. Every time he saw Ryan he'd give the man a little peck or squeeze, every single time he saw him no matter where they were. The rest of the crew didn't seem to mind, used to the younger man's antics by now. But with the constant attention, Ryan was finally starting to seem affected.

Things finally came to a head one day when Gavin and Ryan were home alone, the rest of their group having gone on a trip to pick up Ashley and Burnie from the airport. The two decided to stay home so there would be room for the two, as their van only held up to seven people at the most. So Ryan took the time to relax, grabbing his laptop and reclining in one of the armchairs, taking the chance to catch up on some news and check his messages.

Gavin had just taken a shower, body still a bit damp as he wandered out with a towel wrapped around his waist, another covering his head. He rubbed the towel on his head, drying up his hair as he walked over to Ryan, who eyed him up suspiciously. Gavin grinned, flopping onto Ryan's lap and making the man groan in annoyance, shutting his laptop and placing it on the side table.

"Gavin, c'mon! You're still wet!"

"You like it when I'm wet, don't you?"

"What the hell is that even supposed to mean?!"

The Brit just giggled in response, settling into Ryan's lap and lazily pulling him down into a languid kiss. It was slow and lazy, not particularly passionate but that just fueled the fire in Ryan more. He and Gavin hadn't had a sex session together since Gavin decided to try to annoy him constantly, and the ache was starting to settle in. He tried to strengthen the kiss, hands slipping under Gavin's towel for just a moment before the man pulled away, slipping off Ryan's lap and turning to face him.

He was simpering. That coy look that Ryan had grown to both love and hate on his face, eyelashes fluttering as he swayed on his feet a bit.

"I'm gonna go get dressed. Wait for me here?"

He said it like it was a question, but didn't wait for the answer, scampering off to the bedroom and giggling to himself. Ryan had looked a bit ragged when Gavin pulled away, a sure sign he was going to lose it soon. Hopefully he wouldn't yell at him too much, Gavin always found the build up funny but when he made one of his guys too mad he always felt bad.

Gavin had just let the towel around his waist fall to the floor when he realized he wasn't alone.

"Rya-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips on his, Ryan hungrily attacking him with kisses and nips, turning Gavin around and pushing him onto the bed, climbing atop and continuing his loving assault. Pinning thin wrists above their heads, Ryan made quick work of subduing Gavin, using only one hand to hold him down and letting his legs keep the younger man where he wanted, his free hand slipping between Gavin's thighs.

"You shouldn't look so surprised, Gavin. You've been teasing me all week, with your kisses and stupid innuendos, and that fucking simpering you really seem to favor lately. I never would've expected you to be someone to go around acting so seductive."

"I-I wasn't trying to be that flirty! I thought the face annoyed you, I was trying to get you mad!"

Ryan chuckled, a deep, throaty sound that sent a shiver down Gavin's back.

"Well, you've made me frustrated. I suppose that's close enough."

Finished with talking, Ryan leaned back down, exploring Gavin's neck and making a leisurely tour of Gavin's sensitive spots with his mouth, suckling and nipping at his neck and collarbone. Then down to his chest, kissing over the hair and giving the younger man's nipples some attention until Gavin was wriggling underneath him, making quiet pleas for him to move on.

As he went lower, he let Gavin's wrists go, one hand just resting above him, the other heading down and slipping between Ryan's soft strands of hair, resting on his head gently. Ryan followed the short locks down Gavin's chest and to his stomach, and then lower. The younger man's cock had been hard since he'd reached Gavin's nipples, the gentle prodding from it being under him a not-so-subtle reminder to move more south. So he had, smiling coyly himself as he looked up at Gavin, a hand grasping the base gently and beginning to move a bit.

"R-Ryan, please..."

The Brit whimpered, Ryan chuckling at the plea.

"You know, I don't know if I should help you. You've been a very naughty boy. Teasing me all week like that."

"I was trying to make you crazy, I didn't expect it to be this sort of crazy."

"Next time, just stick to annoying Geoff or Michael, will you?"

"I will! I promise, so please, don't just leave me like this."

Ryan sighed, his smile growing a bit as he looked at the aching appendage in front of him.

"You're lucky I'm such a caring soul."

\--

It seemed like a normal enough scene when they got back home. Geoff, Michael, Jack, and Ray arrived home to find Ryan relaxing in the living room, his laptop in his lap and a glass of iced tea next to him. The only things that seemed out of place was his strangely serene look, and his messy hair. They knew better than to question it, even when his only response when they asked where Gavin was had been the word 'bedroom', and a strange simper curling his lips.


End file.
